


Trust

by Pinophyta



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Trust, talking things through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinophyta/pseuds/Pinophyta
Summary: Mike Banning is only used to tying up bad guys. He’s never thought about doing something like that in the bedroom. When Ben asks him to, he tries, but it’s not as easy as it seems...





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched these movies this weekend. Decided to write this short scene and post it, since it's a small fandom. It's not my best, but I hope somebody out there enjoys it.

He’s sweating. They both are. It’s hot outside and inside the room, late at night, and the only noise that betrays what they’re doing is the sound of their hurried breathing.

Mike pauses at the sight of Ben, bent over in front of him. It’s not the first time they’re like this, but there is a difference now. And it shouldn’t be a big deal, because Ben said it wouldn’t be, but Mike can’t stop looking at it and... thinking.

It’s Ben’s tie, the same blue tie he’s been wearing all day. A few minutes ago he asked Mike to tie his hands behind his back with it. Just to try it out, he said. Not too tight, he said. And Mike did, even though he was reluctant, because something about it didn’t feel right. But the way Ben asked for it was so sweet and charming, Mike simply couldn’t say no.

So he did. He’s good at tying knots. That’s part of the problem, maybe, he thinks. He’s tied a lot of men up in his career. He knows how to immobilize a grown man. But… Yeah, that’s the problem. He understands now.

This is a thing he does to bad guys. Seeing Ben like that doesn’t feel right. He’s fully hard, and his erection is aching for it, but he can’t. He can’t.

Ben has noticed something’s wrong. He turns his head as far as he can, which isn’t much. He can’t see the hesitation on Mike’s face, so he asks in a whisper:

“Everything alright, Mike?”

It isn’t. He’s thinking about all the times he’s seen Ben tied up, manhandled, bruised. Way too many times, way too much pain for a man of his position. Ben’s reassuring words from minutes ago have lost their effects, and Mike can’t stop wondering why he would want this.

He has to be in pain. His arms are pulled back, his muscles are clearly tense, and his face is awkwardly smushed against the pillow. The sight of his arched back and exposed ass should be exciting, and it is to an extent, but eventually Mike’s eyes return to that piece of fabric around Ben’s wrists… and he hesitates.

He doesn’t like seeing Ben like this. This is a humiliating position, a measure to immobilize threats. He closes his eyes and sees rows of men, criminals, terrorists, their wrists zip-tied and lying prone on the floor. Then he opens his eyes, and sees the president of the united states like this. He sees Ben like this.

And it doesn’t feel right.

“Yeah, I just… I...”

He’s never hesitated like this in bed. He doesn’t have an explanation, or an excuse. He can’t wing it, can’t just roll with it, as he does with most unexpected things in his life. This is a first.

Fortunately, Ben is a goddamn saint. He says the words calmly, even though Mike knows he has all the right in the world to be mad.

“Untie me, Mike.”

He promptly does it, feeling both relieved and guilty for being unable to indulge Ben in this little thing. He watches him stretch slowly, and turn towards Mike. They sit on the edge of the bed, and Mike’s already forgotten his hard on. The room begins to feel a lot colder, and when Ben opens his arms Mike falls into them on queue, seeking refuge on the crook of Ben’s neck. He feels Ben’s hands on his hair and thinks he might get a little choked up.

It’s stupid. It’s embarrassing. He’s fucking up the limited time they have to fool around, all because he can’t just give Ben what he wants.

“Want to talk about it?” Ben asks.

He lingers in the comfort of Ben’s embrace a few moments longer, gathering his thoughts. He thinks he’s beginning to understand, and then he looks up to Ben’s face. He cradles it with both hands, like he’s done so many times before, and he speaks.

“I don’t like to see you like that. How can you…?”

How can Ben like it? It seems harsh to ask, but Mike simply does not understand. With all the times, all the terrible situations in which Ben has been tied up…

He tries to finish his question, but he can’t. Ben nods, solemn, patient as ever with him.

He retrieves the blue tie and holds it for a moment, pondering. After a while, he makes an attempt to fold it up, and he chuckles.

“Definitely went too fast with this one, huh.” he says.

“I just… It should be hot, I know. But whenever I look at your tied hands, I can’t stop thinking about all the times you’ve been in that position. And I don’t want to see you like that. And if I could understand why you like being tied up, maybe...”

He’s not sure that understanding will make a difference, but he figures it’s worth a shot. A start.

Ben closes one of his hands tight around his and nods again.

“I don’t enjoy being tied up.”

The words feel like a punch. Mike stares at Ben in confusion, and the only thing keeping him from getting mad is his trust on Ben. Because he knows there’s gotta be more to his words, there always is, and maybe if he holds it together long enough and listens, he’ll begin to make sense.

“I think about all those times, too.” Ben continues. “Often. Way more often than I’d like. And they’re not good memories, I’m not going to pretend they are. But you, Mike...” he says, caressing his cheek. “You have a talent for making me feel better, did you know that?”

Mike laughs, but before he can respond with a fake humble comment, Ben continues.

“You make me feel safe. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mike interrupts Ben, unable to stop himself.

“And that’s the thing. You’re the one person in this world I know I can trust with my life.”

He looks at Mike like that’s enough to explain everything, but Mike’s still missing a few pieces. Ben kisses him gently, and then he whispers into his ear.

“I don’t like being tied up, Mike. But I wanted you to do it, only you. Because I know that if I tell you to stop, if I tell you to untie me... you will.”

Things begin to make a little more sense. Ben’s voice so close to his ear makes him hard again, and the following kisses down his neck help along. He thinks he gets it, now. All Ben wants is reassurance. Control.

“Will you?” he asks. “Will you tell me to stop, if it becomes too much?”

“Absolutely.”

“I don’t want you to suffer, Ben. I just… I’m only used to seeing bad guys tied up like that, you know?”

They both laugh. Ben holds the tie up and looks at it for a moment before tossing it aside. He rubs Mike’s hair and looks into his eyes, smiling.

“I get it. I shouldn’t have pushed it so much. I… I’m sorry.”

Mike is confused, like the very idea of Ben being in the wrong is unthinkable. But he doesn’t say anything, he simply grabs Ben and kisses him fiercely before he can apologize again.

The thing is, he trusts Ben too. And he understands now that what Ben craves isn’t the restrain itself, but the reassurance that he will stop if he asks to. And he can give him that. Whenever they have sex the only thing in his mind is pleasing Ben. He’ll always pay attention to his needs. He’ll always obey his commands.

Maybe he can stand to watch Ben restrained, knowing that he wants it only because it’s him.

“Alright.” he says. “I’m willing to try again. But maybe not face down this time?”

“Fair enough.” Ben says, and he’s smiling in that devilish way only Mike knows.

He picks the tie up and hands it to Mike, who looks at it with some apprehension. Ben gets up, commands Mike to stay with a light touch on his shoulder, and then turns around.

Once again he’s reminded of how beautiful he is, how privileged he is to get to see him like that. He inhales and exhales a few times, and Mike wants to reach out and touch him, cover every inch of skin on his back with kisses. But he waits for Ben, who eventually puts his arms back, and finds a comfortable position.

“Right there.” he says. “I think that’s it.”

He’s holding his arms further apart this time. Mike reaches up to grab his wrists lightly, just enough to pull a little further and make sure he’ll have a margin to move when restrained.

“You sure?”

Ben nods.

“I’m sure.”

The knot, the way he ties him up, is gentler this time around. Arms aren’t so tense. The fabric doesn’t bite so much into his skin. And a simple tug from the right end will undo the whole thing in a second, but Ben doesn’t need to know that. The knot is firm enough to hold, firm enough to fit Ben’s wishes, while also giving Mike some peace of mind.

“All done.” he says. “What now?”

Ben turns around, and even though it’s still strange to see him tied up, now Mike can look into his eyes and be reassured by his gentle smile. So when he helps him keep his balance while he straddles him, and feels the weight and heat of his body on him, Mike can almost forget about the tie. Almost, because he’s always watchful, always vigilant about the president’s needs. And the moment he says enough, he’s ready to untie that knot.

Mike decides he likes it this way, much more than before. He kisses Ben and holds him close, and soon enough he realizes that with his arms restrained, Ben can’t stop him from devouring him with kisses. He trails down his neck and gently bites him where he knows he’s ticklish. He travels further down and finds a nipple, and oh, the noises Ben makes at that. Yes, this is a lot more agreeable now.

He’s rock hard again, and Ben is too, he can feel the intermittent dripping of pre-cum against his belly. He puts his strong arms around Ben’s body, feeling the muscles of his back, traveling down until his hands are planted firmly on his ass. Ben moves, but he needs Mike’s help to get the position right. Mike lifts him without breaking a sweat, causing Ben to gasp a little louder than intended. Mike chuckles to himself, his ego satisfied.

“Whenever you’re ready, Mr. President.”

Ben groans. It’s not fair, to have Mike say those things in this context, with that voice of his. Specially not when he’s anticipating it so badly.

It’s a joint effort when he lowers himself on Mike, and Mike guides him gently, helps him keep his balance. Keeping quiet becomes a challenge for both as their bodies join, slowly, and they’re sweating again. Mike’s cursing under his breath, Ben is struggling not to. The hot feeling is both familiar and thrilling, a pleasure that makes everything around them disappear, and when Ben begins to move Mike can’t think anything coherent anymore.

It takes them a moment to get the angle right. Mike’s holding on to Ben’s body, but Ben’s the one moving. He encourages him along, and tightens his embrace so Ben’s cock between them receives more pressure.

Mike opens his eyes to watch Ben’s face. He’ll never get tired of this sight, of the President of the United States sweaty and completely lost in pleasure. Even before they became lovers he cherished every moment of vulnerability he was allowed to see, and he still loved the hell out of seeing him sweaty when they worked out. But the intimacy of this was on another level.

Ben opens his eyes, and when he notices Mike looking he laughs. He leans into him, moans next to his ear, just for him.

He wonders if he’ll say it. Perhaps he won’t, the knot wasn’t so uncomfortable after all. He tentatively touches Ben’s arms, all the way up to his shoulders, and grasps them gently. It doesn’t matter whether he gives the order or not, what matters is that Mike is and always will be ready to follow.

Ben comes, moaning out Mike’s name over and over, and that’s what makes Mike lose it. He can’t help it when Ben needs him like that, loves him like that. It’s the purest feeling of joy he’s ever experienced, and it lasts only a few seconds. And afterwards, there’s Ben’s warm body, and Ben’s exhausted breathing, and Ben’s loving embrace.

Except this time his arms are tied, and he can’t embrace Mike. He wonders if he can untie him now, if he’s allowed, now that they’ve both come. He’s uncertain, Ben just looks relaxed and happy, and Mike doesn’t want to ruin the moment. He puts a hand over Ben’s wrists instead and keeps it there, and moments after he feels Ben nod, answering his unspoken question.

The tie comes undone and falls off with ease. He helps Ben’s arms around, massaging gently, until the man regains control of the limbs and closes them around Mike’s body.

“Don’t let this go to your head, but… You’re so good, Mr. Banning.” he says.

Mike laughs.

“You’re not so bad yourself, sir.”

Ben cradles his face and kisses him sweetly, unable to mask how happy he feels. Mike just looks, lost in his beautiful blue eyes, at all the love and trust and admiration that man feels for him. He already knows the feelings are mutual, but another thought hits him like a revelation. All that trust… Mutual…

He has a crazy idea.

“It occurs to me...” he says. “That maybe next time, if you want… We could trade places. You know, with the tie.”

“Oh?” Ben quirks an eyebrow, but he looks certainly intrigued.

Mike isn’t sure where that just came from, but he’s rolling with it. He trusts Benjamin Asher with his life already, why not trust him with some light bondage? Not to mention that he can probably undo any knot Ben ties him with, but he’d play along.

“That is, if you think you can tie a decent knot.” he said.

Ben took the bait.

“Alright, smart ass. Don’t challenge me further, or I might bring a pair of handcuffs.”

Mike bites his tongue. Should he mention he’s been trained in several escape techniques? He decides not to, because that’s not the point of the game. Ben could tie him up with the loosest knot in the world and he would still play along.

In fact, Ben could order him to hold his arms behind his back and pretend to be restrained, and he would play along until told otherwise. And that thought, that he’d obey that man so willingly and eagerly, turns Mike on more than anything else.


End file.
